


my sun, my moon, my stars.

by allaglow



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Angst, Boyfriends, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tyler is depressed, cursing, highschool, it's complicated - Freeform, joshler - Freeform, mentions of other bands and their members but not really, proper grammar and punctuation in fic, relationship, tw: Mentions of Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-10-02 10:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10216463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allaglow/pseuds/allaglow
Summary: ABANDONED.legend says you only see one color until you meet your soulmate.tyler can only see bright yellow.josh can only see caramel brown.





	1. don't get lost in heaven

**Author's Note:**

> goddammit why is writing my only emotional outlet
> 
> (this is kind of like a continuation of out of my league so go read that for the color context lol)

Tyler hates crying.

He hates it; he does it anyway since it's his only form of release.

It makes him hate the process even more. 

What else can he do in a black and white world?

All of his friends and family have seen their colors by now, and it should be only a matter of time before Tyler sees his.

Right?

 

He rubs his eyes, wiping the tear trails from his cheeks, and goes to look at himself in the mirror. He looks like utter shit, so he tries to fix his appearance a bit--he smooths down his unruly hair, rubs his undereyes just to make sure he feels awake enough to face the world outside. He feels slightly better, so he grabs his clothes and walks into the bathroom. Tyler wanders up to the sink and stares at himself in the mirror for a good five minutes, picking at imperfections on his skin and pulling out the occasional hair or two. He washes himself, gets dressed, and goes downstairs to grab breakfast (a microwaved bagel and a bottle of water). He notices a note on the table, and stops to read it.

_Someone left these outside with your name on them, just thought you should know._

_-Mom_

Tyler looks at the vase in front of him, shocked he didn't notice it until now.

The flowers were a bright pigment, a hue Tyler had never seen before. He was mesmerized. The shade was so bright and lovely, almost like what he thought the sun would be colored, but in the shape of a flower. He smiled, and gazed endlessly upon the colored bouquet.

 

It then dawned on him that

a) this was a color

b) he still needed to finish his bagel

and c) he was going to miss his bus,

so he darted out of the door and onto the pavement in front of his house.

As he waited for his bus, he couldn't stop smiling. The thing that he had just been mourning over had now resolved in such a perfect way and he couldn't be happier about it. Nothing could ruin this day for him, not even the kid who just bumped into him. He turns to say something to the person, but they're gone.

_Oh well,_ he thinks.  _Life goes on._

The bus pulls up, and Tyler steps on.

Another dawn, another day, another bus ride.

 

 


	2. they got locks on the gate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry about the really delayed update my life has been really damn hectic
> 
> also sorry if it's short

Josh's alarm blares, startling him awake. 

 _It's too damn early for this_ , he thinks.

Groggily, he hits the top of it to turn its incessant ringing off and lays back down, staring at his ceiling, regaining his bearings.

He eventually gets up and realizes why he set his alarm so early in the first place, rushing to pull on his clothes and gather everything he needed.

 

Josh Dun had never welcomed his new neighbors (something he always did, no matter who they were), and he had planned to leave the bouquet of daffodils he had bought on their doorstep. Descending the stairs of his apartment building, he steps outside with flowers in hand and gets into his car, driving over to where he knew they lived. As he drives, he realizes one key detail--he didn't know what the hell the family's name was, he only knew they had a son named Tyler. 

 _God, Josh_ , he thinks to himself.  _You had one purpose today, deliver flowers to the neighbors, and yet you can't even remember their last name? Only their son's name?_

He shakes his head, and writes Tyler's name on a piece of paper, tying it to the bouquet.

Hopefully he wouldn't think these were a romantic gesture, or anything of the sort.

 

After Josh left their doorstep, he drove back to his apartment to grab his things for school, and walked out of the building. 

He looked at his phone leisurely, thinking he had plenty of time before school started.

Boy, was he wrong.

It was 8:15. School started at 8:30. His walks always took him at least twenty minutes or more.

He had to  **book it**.

 

He runs down the street, past his neighbor's house, past the kids waiting for the bus (one of which he accidentally bumps into, but is in such a rush that he can't even apologize), and keeps his fast pace all the way until he gets to the school with one minute to spare.

He exhales.

Another day.

**Author's Note:**

> y'all will meet josh in the next chapter. sorry if this seems rushed (that's bc it kind of was).
> 
> (haahhahah tyler's character surely isn't based off of me no what are you talking about)


End file.
